


JV Punishment

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Salt Trio Porn [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Cunnilingus, Excuse Plot, Fanservice, Femdom, Fluff and Humor, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Multi, OT3, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayonetta doesn’t take Cloud’s second place finish at the recent tournament too well especially with how anti-climactic and embarrassing it was. She has a perfect punishment for him, but Corrin wonders if she’s going too far. Not like it matters if he ends up going along with her plan anyway…</p>
            </blockquote>





	JV Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who watched Endgame, you know what set it was that made the summary.

Cloud swore he had the worse luck ever. He was doing great at this Smash tournament that Master Hand had randomly hosted in the Smash Brothers Realm. He expected at least forty of the Smashers to participate in one of the longer tournaments that took two days to complete due to time constraints. First prize would allow the winner with two others to go on vacation to any spot as long as Master Hand approved of it. Bayonetta and Corrin did not enter the tournament. Bayonetta felt that Cloud had it in the bag and dumped the responsibility onto him. Cloud rolled his eyes thinking the Umbra Witch was being lazy, but seeing how well he did in tournament, he was confident he would take first prize. While second and third place would of course get money, it wouldn't be enough to take anyone anywhere, so Cloud had to either win first or fear her wrath.

The ex-SOLDIER was doing so well. Since he was seated number three in the bracket (with Diddy and Mario being seated above him), he had to win seven sets to take the tournament. He had to face some people he wanted to avoid in tournament like the Mario brothers (even though he felt like Luigi could have been avoided if Fox didn't get sent into the loser's bracket early), but Cloud made it to winners final against Diddy and barely managed to win. He was so sure he was going to win because of Mario's recent streak against Diddy that he thought he had it in the bag.

He was wrong. He was dead wrong. He got the bracket reset on him and then Diddy had to remind him why he was the top chimp in Smash Shi since the beginning (and still is despite all the complaints that forced Master Hand to tone things down for him). Cloud tried to compose himself after being down two games and managed to take the third game of the set. He was positive he was ready for this.

" **Damn, he got JV3ed!"** One of the commentators declared.

" **More like JV FREED!"**

If you didn't know what a JV3 was, it's the inability to not only take a stock from your opponent but not being able to damage them. This was the most embarrassing way to lose a game of Smash. The worse was that it happened on the game that decided whether Diddy would win the tournament or not. Diddy with momentum was just as insane as Fox with momentum in the blond's mind. One mistake was a death sentence and Cloud was terrible off stage. How many bananas hit him in the face? He lost count. All he knew was that the audience was too busy laughing at him for losing in such a humiliating manner. Most of the Smashers were laughing at him too because of how the commentators blew this set out of proportion. Cloud wasn't doing that bad in his mind, but he wasn't really paying attention to the stock or the time. He was focusing on staying alive…and that didn't last too long.

"OUR CHAMION…I MEAN CHAMPION OF THIS TOURNAMENT IS DIDDY KONG!" Crazy Hand (in human form) had joked as he had the ticket that would allow Diddy to go wherever he wanted. Chances were he was going with DK and Dixie to a galaxy with nothing but bananas.

"There is only one chamion…Caito…" Master Hand had whispered to him. "Remember, save that for Mario."

"Oh, come on bro! I had to bring up that time you forgot to spell check!"

Master Hand shook his head in annoyance before he had started the end ceremony and presented the first three finishers with their prize.

Cloud was not a happy man getting the silver metal and only enough money for him to go on a solo adventure. He was rather quiet during the ceremony due to not wanting to say anything. If he spoke up, he would probably shrug the loss off. He just needed to work on his punish game and use limit better. Of course, that's not how Bayonetta saw things. He refused to look her in the eye specifically.

The first thing Cloud wanted to do when the tournament ended was to go back to his room in the mansion and lock his door. Granted, Corrin would have to be allowed in, but the blond could just tell him to go spend time with his sister Cory or Bayonetta. Unfortunately, Cloud wouldn't even be able to go home and sleep since he blacked out after leaving Smash Arena.

Cloud would blame Bayonetta for this of course. She was not a happy woman and for good reasons. Cloud broke his promise to her and Corrin about the vacation and to top it all off, he lost in the most embarrassing way possible. Battlefield was his best stage too, so he didn't have an excuse to fuck up so badly.

The ex-SOLDIER had woken up completely naked and in bonds. The first thing he thought was that someone (Bayonetta) knocked him out when he wasn't looking. If it was Bayonetta, no one would stop her from dragging him off to god knows where. Cloud already had an idea where he was though. There was a normal hotel and a love hotel in Smashopolis. He, Bayonetta and Corrin had all gotten complaints from the other Smashers for their deeds in Smash Brothers Mansion and Master Hand just told them to do their thing somewhere else. It was embarrassing to get caught having sex. In general, Cloud didn't like how everyone knew that he got into a weird relationship with both Bayonetta and Corrin. The dragon prince didn't seem to completely grasp the implication of their three-way relationship, but since the three of them were already close, it was working better than Cloud had imagined. He just wished that it wasn't so out in the open. As a result of the lecture they got, they would have to go to either the hotel, love hotel or another galaxy and have fun. Bayonetta chose the love hotel for the sole purpose of being able to sit on the waterbed.

Cloud felt his body tense up at someone's soft touch. He groaned as he tried to sit up, but the restraints prevented him from moving. Cloud growled seeing what was happening before his eyes. In front of him, he could see his two companions had already stripped down to nothing and were ready to torture him.

"Well, Mr. Moody finally decided to wake up. We were starting to worry."

"D-Dammit Cereza…" Cloud hissed. "Remove these restraints…"

"I don't feel like it." The Umbra Witch told him simply. "You need to be punished first."

Cloud's expression darkened knowing full well what she was referring to. "…Uhh…"

"I don't like cocky men who tell me one thing and proceed to fail their task in front of me."

Bayonetta sounded angry. Why wouldn't she be? There was one particular vacation spot she had in mind and Master Hand would get off her ass for taking Corrin and Cloud away without his consent if Cloud won. If she just entered the tournament though, the chances would have been higher, but here she was angry at the younger male for failing to do something she was clearly capable of.

"…It wasn't an easy battle."

"If you put your mind into it, you wouldn't have lost."

"Excuse me?! Guh…"

Cloud wanted to keep arguing with her, but he felt blood rushing from his groin area. He had no idea why he was going to climax at that point, but when he looked down, he noticed that Corrin was shyly stroking his dick expecting something to come out soon. Cloud had to wonder if the silver haired prince was doing that while he was unconscious. He seriously doubted it…but if that were the case…then why was he already so hard?!

"I hope you enjoy this punishment." She hummed. "It took some time to convince Corrin to help me."

"Tch…witch…you would drag him into this…"

"This is his problem too, right, Corrin?"

Corrin nodded his head slowly. His mind was focused on Cloud's dick and the cock ring that was put on it. Bayonetta did tell Corrin to put it on him so he wouldn't be able to have an orgasm. For Cloud to be punished, he must be lectured on why he lost and why he didn't deserve sex with them after losing that badly. Corrin felt like the older woman was taking this too far, but he noticed that she was indeed upset with Cloud's loss (he was too and only because he was embarrassed for Cloud). He still went along with it because he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her anger that would continue to rise if she didn't let it out against Cloud now…even if the method of dealing with Cloud was sexual in nature.

"D-Dammit…remove that ring…or stop touching me…" Cloud snarled.

"Corrin, you don't need to listen to Cloud. You can tell that he loves what you're doing."

Of course Corrin could. Corrin's sense of smell was better than theirs because he was a dragon. He could see, smell and feel Cloud's enjoyment despite his bitter words. If Cloud really didn't enjoy it, he would have screamed their "safe word" a long time ago…as dumb as the safe word was.

A small smile escaped Corrin's lips as he continued to play with Cloud's cock. He was getting too into it. If he kept going, he might start to suck on Cloud's length that was already leaking pre-cum. He licked his lips trying to constrain himself. Had it not been for Bayonetta, he would have forgotten what the purpose of the punishment was.

"Corrin, leave Cloud in that state. We'll get back to him later. How about you entertain me instead?"

Cloud growled hearing Bayonetta tell Corrin to come her way. He thought that Corrin would release the cock ring for him, but the Umbra Witch wasn't going to let him have his way at the moment. She gave him an evil smirk as she ordered Corrin to sit in her lap. The shy prince obeyed as he sat in her lap and waited for her next instructions. He gasped when she suddenly nibbled at his neck.

"C-Cere?"

"Shush, dear. I'm marking you so no one else will have you."

What a lewd thing to say. Corrin couldn't hide his blush from her when she left hickies around his neck. Bayonetta was aware his neck wasn't as sensitive as say his pointy years. That was her next destination. The dragon prince nearly jumped out of her lap feeling a hot breath brush against his ear. He started to breathe heavily as a result.

"N-Not the ear p-please…"

"You're so cute."

Bayonetta reached out and took a hold of Corrin's cock. Compared to how jumpy he was when she was near his ear, he didn't mind her stroking his cock. She loved how docile he was now that she was attending to him correctly.

"Dear, you don't need to hide your moans. Just be open with how you feel." Bayonetta whispered in the Nohrian prince's ear.

His eyes became half-lid when she said that. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing but erotic moans came out. Corrin wanted to hold Bayonetta in some way, but his hands were planted toward the bed. She didn't want him gripping her in fear that he might accidentally transform his hands into dragon body parts and leave some permanent scars unlike the hickies he was receiving.

Cloud nearly forgot to take a breath in as he watched his two companions have fun without him. Bayonetta clearly knew how to torture him. First, she took Corrin's loving hands away from his cock. Now, she's having the young dragon to himself in a state of euphoria. The Umbra Witch must have given him some sort of drug for his tail to just pop up like that. His tail rarely came out except during the mating season. He was enjoying himself at Bayonetta's mercy.

"Cere…" Corrin cried out again. "Faster…please…"

Bayonetta forced Corrin to lean back against her as she continued to stroke his cock and tail. She could sense that he was close to climax. Corrin's flushed face continued to turn her on.

"You want to cum so quickly? You know it's rude to end things too quickly for a lady, dear." She teased as she stopped stroking his tail. Corrin whined feeling her hand no longer attend to his tail. That hand was now used to lift his chin up so he would be staring into her eyes. She could see the dark arousal in his eyes that almost caused her to freeze up.

"Cere…please…hurry…I'm-mmm!"

The raven haired witch shut him up with a forceful kiss. She couldn't get enough of his cute moans. Corrin still wasn't used to Bayonetta's style of kissing and it showed with how he got overwhelmed with her tongue movement. She expected him to fight back…even just slightly, but Corrin allowed her to run all over him again. Bayonetta just loved how he tasted. Earlier on that day, she had him take a bite out of her favorite Bloody Rose lollipop. Now, she tasted that and the young Smasher, enjoying every minute of it.

"You like that, dear?" She asked as she pulled her tongue away and let the saliva from her tongue fall in between them just to give Cloud another erotic sight.

"Y-Yes…"

Pleased with his meek response, she rewarded Corrin with a few more powerful strokes. Corrin didn't realize that he was gripping the sheets as he felt his body tense up preparing to climax.

"Good, I'll reward you with this."

Corrin's eyes widened as he failed to announce his orgasm. Bayonetta didn't mind too much especially since she was getting some of his semen on her hand. She stopped stroking so the dragon prince could cum all over himself and her hand. It was a sight to behold.

"Not bad. You always have a lot of semen stored up inside of there." Bayonetta teased as she removed her hand from Corrin's cock.

Corrin was too embarrassed to respond. The worse part was even if the orgasm felt so good, he wasn't satisfied yet. He was too scared to tell her that…even if it was obvious to her. He failed to see that she decided to taste the semen that got on her hand. Cloud blushed watching her lick her hands clean of it.

"And it always tastes good."

Corrin murmured something under his breath that the Umbra Witch did not catch. She was too focused on Cloud who was still struggling with the restraints. She didn't care too much about his suffering as much as Cloud's dick that was sticking upright despite the cock ring around it.

"Cloud, you know it's rude to watch a couple enjoying their time together." She purred as she crawled on top of him.

"S-Shut up…it's not like you're giving me much of a choice…" He argued back rather weakly.

"You always have a choice." She reminded him as she traced her wet hand down from his chest to his cock. "Your cock obviously made your choice for you."

Cloud bit his tongue as he felt a rush that was being denied yet again because of the ring. He cursed to himself about the situation he was in.

"Mr. Moody, all you have to do is promise not to fuck up like that again and I'll remove the ring."

"You…make it seem like I did that on purpose…"

"You gave up the first set." She hissed as she started to move her body slightly. He jerked feeling her breasts rub up against him. "And then you barely won afterward."

"That monkey…has a godly…reaction time…"

"But your reaction time is faster."

Cloud questioned if they were talking about his humiliating fight or if they were talking about sex. He groaned recognizing that he was at his limit. He didn't want to just watch Bayonetta and Corrin enjoying each other. He wanted to be a part of it. He could tell the dragon prince still desired something more than just his cock and tail being stroked. When Bayonetta removed herself from Cloud, he could see that she too was wet just from pleasuring the Nohrian prince.

"Tch…if you're asking me to kick his ass next time…I will…just…"

Bayonetta went back to ignoring Cloud to focus on Corrin.

"Corrin, sweetie, what do you want to do now?"

Corrin slowly sat up. A heavy blush was still apparent on his face when he looked at the older adults. He glanced at Cloud's twitching cock and gulped.

"U-Umm…I…"

"Do you want to watch me ride this big thing, or do you want to be the one that Cloud pounds this time around?"

Her language was intentionally dirty to turn him on. Corrin gave her a wanton look that made Bayonetta want to be the one to dominate the dragon prince.

"Yes…"

"Hmm? You got to speak louder, dear~"

"Y-Yes! P-Please let me have Cloud tonight!" Corrin yelled a little too loudly. It was adorable regardless.

"…You got lucky, Cloud." Bayonetta told him as she removed the cock ring from Cloud's penis. "Corrin is too nice for his own good."

"He's a horny dragon at the moment…" Cloud muttered.

It wasn't necessary a good thing for Corrin to be horny. The reason they got caught that one time was because Corrin was so into it that he transformed into a dragon during sex. Let's say the Smashers on the third floor (as they were using the guest room) had to witness not only the ceiling crumble, but the awkward sex between human and dragon. Cloud did indeed beg Bayonetta to make sure Corrin never got that into his role as a dragon during sex ever again.

"It doesn't matter. You're going to enjoy us on top of you either way."

Cloud gulped at this sentence. What the hell did Bayonetta mean by "both of them". He wasn't a monster with two penises. There was no fucking way she would…

"Corrin, get over here." She ordered as the dragon prince quickly crawled over.

"W-Wait…he hasn't prepared himself…" Cloud began. "Don't you dare have him on me if he-"

Corrin was the hasty one of the three at the moment. Cloud let out a startled cry when Corrin quickly positioned himself on top of the older Smasher's dick and started lowering himself down. He let out a surprised gasp at the pain he was feeling, but the dragon prince didn't want the hot feeling that took over his body to go away. It was the only reason why he ignored Bayonetta and continued to move his hips.

"You perverted dragon…" The Umbra Witch purred as Corrin's groans of pain quickly turned into pleasurable moans.

"Whose…guh…fault is…gnnn…that…"

Cloud could barely maintain his sentence. He was at Corrin's mercy as he slammed down on his cock. Oh, did he want to orgasm at that moment.

"I can't let you boys have all the fun." Bayonetta started as she quickly shifted her position to where she could easily wrap her legs around Cloud. The blond's eyes widened at the sight she was giving him. "Come on, Mr. Moody. You want a lick?"

He did, but he noticed quickly that Bayo's restraints were rather weak. Cloud was easily able to break out of them to her amazement. The ex-SOLDIER thought Bayonetta did this on purpose, so instead of giving her what she wanted from him, he did what he wanted to do to her from that sexy position.

Both men enjoyed the squeal that came out of Bayonetta's mouth when Cloud quickly moved his hand over to her dripping pussy and started to massage it. The Umbra Witch tried to switch positions almost immediately, but Cloud's other hand was gripping at one of her legs so she wouldn't be able to move.

"I'll pass. You seem…to enjoy this more…"

Cloud still had a hard time talking without letting out a small grunt. Corrin was working wonders with his cock regardless of what was happening with him and Bayonetta. The Umbra Witch tried to maintain her cool, but Cloud knew exactly where he needed to touch her. Her moan was rather pathetic compared to normal.

"Cere…" Corrin called out seeing the erotic state she was in.

Bayonetta glared weakly at Cloud for not going with what she wanted, but she did not want him to stop fingering her. He was so good with his hands that she couldn't get enough of him.

"Heh…so much…for your punishment…" Cloud snarked as he inserted a second finger into her. She squealed feeling his finger so deep inside of her already. He didn't even need to do a scissor movement. Cloud just inserted the third finger knowing full well Bayonetta's body would adjust. "Sucks for you…"

"S-Silence…" She hissed weakly as her body continued to tremble at his touch.

Bayonetta didn't have much ground to stand up. She didn't realize how close she already was to an orgasm. Judging from her two male companions, they weren't far off either.

"Cereza…" Cloud started getting her attention. "You're going to cum first."

Bayonetta could not believe Cloud would say such a thing. If anything, Cloud was going to be the first to give into the pleasure. He was holding it in the longest because of the cock ring, so there was no way she would…

She gasped when Cloud suddenly removed his fingers away from her vagina. Bayonetta did not want to masturbate in order to get the release she needed, but Cloud was willing to help her. Now, he decided to move her legs so her body would be underneath him. She was in the right position for Cloud to be able to lick her pussy like she wanted.

Again, another uncharacteristic sound came out of her. If she was in the right frame of mind, she would have tried to kick him for waiting until she was near orgasm to do this to her. It was almost like Cloud turned the punishment against her.

"Underhanded…" She hissed softly while trying to take a breath but failing. "C-Cloud…"

Cloud was probably smirking underneath her. She was going to cum first and that was final. The Umbra Witch tried to move her body, but Cloud still maintained a strong grip on her despite the position he was in. She started to whine feeling the pleasure swirl up inside of her before she ended up cumming all over him. Her faced was completely red realizing that an erotic moan escaped her mouth that didn't sound forced.

Corrin couldn't handle the noise Bayonetta made and climaxed right after her. Cloud planted his seed inside of the dragon prince at that very moment. He would have no problem filling the young male up to the brim. Corrin's cries echoed throughout the room as he smiled brightly from the warmness inside of him.

 _Honestly, you two are a hassle._ Cloud thought to himself as he licked the sticky substance from his face. Bayonetta thought Corrin tasted good, but Bayonetta had such a unique flavor that it was hard to ignore. _If you two wanted an excuse for sex, you could have told me._

Cloud let out a sigh of relief once he saw Corrin was out of energy to continue. Granted, Corrin usually was the one with the most energy and if he was in one of those moods, he would beg his older companions to continue. This time, he seemed particularly worn out. They were done for the night much to Bayonetta's disappointment. The blond had to push Bayonetta off of him before he was able to pull out of Corrin. Bayonetta was far from amused by this action.

"Really, I try to teach you a lesson and you just ignore it." The Umbra Witch hissed as she crawled over to the dragon prince who refused to move from his spot.

"I won't mess up like that again…" Cloud hissed. "And is Corrin okay?"

"I'm…fine…" The silver haired prince mumbled as Bayonetta tried to get him to move to the center of the bed. "Just…tired…and my ass hurts…"

Cloud glared at Bayonetta as a response. The Umbra Witch was rather quick to avert her eyes.

"I swear to god, woman! Next time, prepare him before you decide to torture us!"

"I wouldn't call it torture, Mr. Moody." She hummed. "You know we both like it rough if it's coming from you."

Cloud had nothing to say to that…however…

"Corrin, are you going to be okay?"

"Y-Yes…I hope…you two will be gentler with me next time." Corrin mumbled softly as he tried to climb under the blanket. He knew he should prioritize showering above all else, but he was too tired to care.

"Cloud, you should be gentler with him next time." Bayonetta repeated in a mocking tone. That only caused the blond to roll his eyes.

"Tch…next time…don't ignore me…"

Cloud mumbled something else under his breath that Corrin caught. The dragon prince blushed madly as a result. Bayonetta cocked her eyebrow in confusion. She wouldn't be getting anything out of her two male companions for the rest of the night though. The Umbra Witch sighed realizing that she wanted more from tonight. It was almost like she tortured herself more than Cloud for losing. She wouldn't be able to think too much about the lost trip thanks to Corrin asking her to come under the blankets with him.

"Next time, don't get JV3ed by a chimp."

"I would like to see you handle that match up!" Cloud hissed as he crawled under the sheets with his two companions.

"I don't. That's your job."

"Well, I tried and look what happened! Next time, you handle him if you want a trip."

"Guys…please stop fighting…"

Corrin sighed in defeat. They should have all just gone to bed after having sex, but it was apparent that his two older companions would rather bicker about a little monkey that threw bananas at you and slapped his hands when you're near death percent. The dragon prince closed his eyes and fell asleep before the conversation took a comical turn for the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 5032 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Endgame was the recent Smash tournament with Zero, Ally, M2K, and a few others from the Midwest including Zinoto. Cloud's loss is a reference to M2K getting JV3ed in grand finals against Zero. I think my mind is messed up if I thought about how I could turn the LOL M2K moment into "Cloud's life sucks" in my Smash universe.
> 
> 2\. CHAMION is a reference to how EVO did not spell check their badges so instead of writing champion, it was CHAMION. Because Ally (Mario) won EVO 2016, only Mario in my stories can be referred to as CHAMION.
> 
> 3\. The restraints were weak because Bayonetta was horny due to messing with Corrin and didn't think Cloud would notice. That was a miscalculation on her part.
> 
> 4\. Bayonetta's reason for being angry does stem from the Smash meta and the view of the Cloud versus Diddy MU. No one knows if Cloud beats Diddy or Diddy beats Cloud. It could be an even MU with how most players go back and forth with this MU in sets. However, regardless of how well Cloud does against Diddy, Bayonetta ducked the tournament because Diddy was there. Diddy is Bayonetta's worse MU mainly because down tilt (the clapping) is frame 3 and Bayonetta's Witch Time is frame 5 so unless she's already in the middle of the animation when Diddy down tilts her, she not only gets hit out of Witch Time but her Witch Time suffers a penalty as a result of it failing. As for Corrin, he doesn't do well in the MU either but it's not his worse MU.
> 
> 5\. Another minor note, Luigi is mentioned only because of what happened to M2K at Super Smash Con 2016.


End file.
